falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria 1.2 / Terraria 1.3
Terraria 1.2 / Terraria 1.3 is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. It's one of his longest series, hitting Episode 100 when Terraria 1.3 was released. It was the sequel to New Terraria, which was on a 1.1 world, which Falkuz saw no point in keeping while also playing another separate world. This series is the first of his four Terraria series that managed to successfully enter Hardmode, as none of the others had even made it to the Wall of Flesh at the time. "Falkuz 1.2" as his character is called has begun a quest that he originally dubbed "The Quest for Beauty." In Part 15 - Begin the Fun Zone, he began working on an area above his house made out of mud that holds critter cages, advanced crafting stations, statues, banners, and tons of other stuff. He continued working on it throughout the entire series, constantly adding more statues and banners, until he eventually faced the large problem of having no room. Upon realizing this problem existed, he found the main problem as well: he doesn't know what the Fun Zone should look like! So, as of over 100 episodes later, the Fun Zone is still not completed. Falkuz abandoned the idea of the death counter this time as it took too much work. Description After the first world failed, and the second world became outdated... this is the current series, which started when Terraria 1.2 was released and has now become Terraria 1.3! Come explore granite and marble and all that stuff with me! You can also find my playthrough of Expert Mode here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEUqJoYgI4N22-3N0XGAr68fvuyZCaVLO Videos *Terraria 1.2 - Part 1 - Walking Goldfish *Terraria 1.2 - Part 2 - I Don't Remember You! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 3 - Crimson Sand *Terraria 1.2 - Part 4 - With the Sound of Music *Terraria 1.2 - Part 5 - Wood You Beleave It *Terraria 1.2 - Part 6 - AlREDdy Six Feet Under *Terraria 1.2 - Part 7 - Overdue Building *Terraria 1.2 - Part 8 - The Townspeople Flood In *Terraria 1.2 - Part 9 - The Boots Were Under My Feet *Terraria 1.2 - Part 10 - Flipping Flinx! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 11 - What the Heck, Blood Moon!? *Terraria 1.2 - Part 12 - The Santa House *Terraria 1.2 - Part 13 - Sta--Terraria 1.2.3! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 14 - The Traveller, the Critter Quest, and the Bubbles *Terraria 1.2 - Part 15 - Begin the Fun Zone *Terraria 1.2 - Part 16 - The Ocean Runs Red *Terraria 1.2 - Part 17 - That's Not Safe! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 18 - Dive Over Here, Groom! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 19 - Duck Dynasty Wood *Terraria 1.2 - Part 20 - The Game Breaker *Terraria 1.2 - Part 21 - Hive Positive *Terraria 1.2 - Part 22 - Partially Inventory Episode *Terraria 1.2 - Part 23 - Rainy Day! End of the Goldfish Hunt and Start of the Katana Age! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 24 - Beeing an Idiot *Terraria 1.2 - Part 25 - Fabulous and Murderous *Terraria 1.2 - Part 26 - Getting an Upgrade *Terraria 1.2 - Part 27 - Heartwarmer, Tearjerker *Terraria 1.2 - Part 28 - The Ship *Terraria 1.2 - Part 29 - The Quadruple Jump Finish *Terraria 1.2 - Part 30 - Slimiest Episode Yet! (1.2.4!) *Terraria 1.2 - Part 31 - No-Brainer *Terraria 1.2 - Part 32 - Suddenly Goblins *Terraria 1.2 - Part 33 - Close Encounter *Terraria 1.2 - Part 34 - Spooky Scary Rabbits *Terraria 1.2 - Part 35 - Ghost Cactus *Terraria 1.2 - Part 36 - The First Goodie Bag! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 37 - Crimson Rain *Terraria 1.2 - Part 38 - Starting the Pumpkin House *Terraria 1.2 - Part 39 - Getting Many Upgrades! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 40 - The Goblin Army of Cthulhu?! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 41 - My Manly Halloween Costume *Terraria 1.2 - Part 42 - Failure to Fish *Terraria 1.2 - Part 43 - Finding Marlin *Terraria 1.2 - Part 44 - The Meatiest Meteor *Terraria 1.2 - Part 45 - Pumptin Disappointment *Terraria 1.2 - Part 46 - It's TWO Traps! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 47 - Max Health and Tinkerbell *Terraria 1.2 - Part 48 - Mano a Mana *Terraria 1.2 - Part 49 - Actually Using the Jack-o'-Lantern *Terraria 1.2 - Part 50 - The First Bar Stack *Terraria 1.2 - Part 51 - Mechanic Has a Home *Terraria 1.2 - Part 52 - Too Smart for Me *Terraria 1.2 - Part 53 - Going Crimson Mode! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 54 - Home Improvement *Terraria 1.2 - Part 55 - Counting the Wares *Terraria 1.2 - Part 56 - This Housing is Corrupted. *Terraria 1.2 - Part 57 - Red with Anger *Terraria 1.2 - Part 58 - Fishin' Mailed *Terraria 1.2 - Part 59 - The Epic Sky House *Terraria 1.2 - Part 60 - Lightless Chasms *Terraria 1.2 - Part 61 - The Abeemineator *Terraria 1.2 - Part 62 - Deadland Comes Alive *Terraria 1.2 - Part 63 - The Lost Girl! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 64 - Meteorite Night *Terraria 1.2 - Part 65 - Spaaaaace! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 66 - Jungle Treasure *Terraria 1.2 - Part 67 - Gigantic Decoration Episode *Terraria 1.2 - Part 68 - Episode of Pure Awesome *Terraria 1.2 - Part 69 - An Orange-ish Reddish Christmas *Terraria 1.2 - Part 70 - The Queen's End *Terraria 1.2 - Part 71 - THE DUNGEON!!! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 72 - Fall of Frost *Terraria 1.2 - Part 73 - Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Terraria 1.2 - Part 74 - The Thought That Counts *Terraria 1.2 - Part 75 - Every Dungeon Item... Almost *Terraria 1.2 - Part 76 - Night's Edge *Terraria 1.2 - Part 77 - The New World *Terraria 1.2 - Part 78 - Arachnophobia *Terraria 1.2 - Part 79 - Don't Trifle with these Truffles! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 80 - Ice, Ice, Machine *Terraria 1.2 - Part 81 - Skeletwo *Terraria 1.2 - Part 82 - Dungeon Dreams Fulfilled *Terraria 1.2 - Part 83 - OUR FIRST PET! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 84 - A Goblin New Year! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 85 - King of Paint *Terraria 1.2 - Part 86 - Secrets of the Dungeon *Terraria 1.2 - Part 87 - Confirmed Conquered *Terraria 1.2 - Part 88 - A Dwarf's True Home *Terraria 1.2 - Part 89 - Hour Hunt for the Temple *Terraria 1.2 - Part 90 - One Terrarian's Junk *Terraria 1.2 - Part 91 - Place Above the Clouds *Terraria 1.2 - Part 92 - Infallible *Terraria 1.2 - Part 93 - Return to Hell *Terraria 1.2 - Part 94 - Accidents Happen *Terraria 1.2 - Part 95 - The Future is Near! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 96 - Stylin' Spiders! *Terraria 1.2 - Part 97 - The Underground Pass *Terraria 1.2 - Part 98 - Another Nothing Nest *Terraria 1.2 - Part 99 - 1.2 Finale *Terraria 1.3 - Part 100 - 1½ Hours of 1.3! *Terraria 1.3 - Part 101 - Frozen Rails *Terraria 1.3 - Part 102 - NOT Losing My Marbles *Terraria 1.3 - Part 103 - The New Underworld *Terraria 1.3 - Part 104 - Taking Marble for Granite *Terraria 1.3 - Part 105 - Luck of the Terrarian *Terraria 1.3 - Part 106 - Slime, Brains, and Butt Hearts *Terraria 1.3 - 4th of July *Terraria 1.3 - Part 107 - Witch's Alchemy *Terraria 1.3 - Part 108 - The Right(eous) Side of Hell *Terraria 1.3 - Part 109 - Bugfixes and Boots *Terraria 1.3 - Part 110 - Catching Up *Terraria 1.3 - Part 111 - Catching Up More *Terraria 1.3 - Part 112 - Potionporting *Terraria 1.3 - Part 113 - Count Me In *Terraria 1.3 - Part 114 - Cheating the Lihzahrds *Terraria 1.3 - Part 115 - Lihzahrd Loots *Terraria 1.3 - Part 116 - Halloween Disappointment *Terraria 1.3 - Part 117 - Halloween's Favorite Fish *Terraria 1.3 - Part 118 - Hive Hunt *Terraria 1.3 - Part 119 - Beemons of the Underworld *Terraria 1.3 - Part 120 - The Ocean Brings Awesome *Terraria 1.3 - Part 121 - Sitting Turkey Fishing Pole *Terraria 1.3 - Part 122 - Wall of Failure *Terraria 1.3 - Part 123 - Another Great Gift! *Terraria 1.3 - Part 124 - The Ancient Spirits *Terraria 1.3 - Part 125 - Starting Strong *Terraria 1.3 - Part 126 - The Sky's the Limit *Terraria 1.3 - Part 127 - The New Goblin *Terraria 1.3 - Part 128 - The NPC Tower Finished *[129 - NOT THE BEES! (Update 1.3.1!)|Terraria 1.3 - Part 129 - NOT THE BEES! (Update 1.3.1!) *Terraria 1.3 - Part 130 - The Spider Queen Slowly Approaches Trivia *Falkuz says that he likes how the three Terraria series show his progress as a YouTuber. The original Terraria's videos had long and unattractive names such as the titles of Part 3, 4, and 5. New Terraria goes on to shorten them, but still doesn't consist of much cleverness. Finally, Terraria 1.2 has names such as "That's Not Safe," "Beeing an Idiot," "Slimiest Episode Yet," "The Meatiest Meteor," and "Fishin' Mailed." (personally chosen by Falkuz as some of his favorites)